The present invention relates to arm-wrestling which is also known as known as Indian wrestling.
The arm-wrestling is a competitive sport in which two persons grasp each other's hand,with their elbows resting on a flat surface, and in which the winner is the one who forces the other's arm down to the surface.
Needless to say, it is impossible for one person to do the exercise of arm-wrestling.